godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Continuity
A continuity is a fictional timeline or universe, denoted by returning characters in some cases, and a consistent timeline of events and characterization. Continuities are commonly established over one medium, the most common and notable being that of films in the case of the Godzilla franchise. However, it's possible for a single continuity to span multiple mediums, as seen with the ''Ani''''Goji'' trilogy, which has an established film continuity, and external novelizations that take place within it as well. Other commonly known continuities include the Showa and the Heisei era of films. It's possible for a series to not maintain continuity, however. This is easily noted with the Millennium series of Godzilla films, as the series of films acts as an anthology. Interestingly, said series, while not maintaining a straightforward continuity with each succeeding film (Barring the Kiryu Saga), do maintain continuity with past series. For example, Godzilla 2000: Millennium, Godzilla vs. Megaguirus, Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack, and the films of the Kiryu Saga all follow from the continuity established in [[Godzilla (1954 film)|the 1954 Godzilla]], while not being direct sequels (Again, barring the Kiryu Saga) and potentially making changes to the 1954 film's events for storytelling purposes. Additionally and uniquely, the Kiryu Saga has the distinct honor of being linked to most of the Showa era's film continuity, with past events being referenced, and characters returning in spite of the long span of time between series. Continuity reboots can also occur. Reboots can either be a full wipe of an established continuity to blaze new trails, or a partial wiping of an established series allowing for a different course of events. Partial reboots occurred with the Heisei era of films, and most films of the Millennium series, barring 2004's Godzilla: Final Wars. Full reboots occurred with the 2014 and 2016 films, Godzilla and Shin Godzilla respectively, alongside Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters, and its sequels, with these films not sharing any continuity with films and events established in the past, nor with each other. Showa continuity *''Godzilla'' (1954 film) *''Godzilla Raids Again'' *''Rodan'' *''Mothra'' *''King Kong vs. Godzilla'' *''Mothra vs. Godzilla'' *''Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster'' *''Invasion of Astro-Monster'' *''Ebirah, Horror of the Deep'' *''Son of Godzilla'' *''All Monsters Attack'' *''Godzilla vs. Hedorah'' *''Godzilla vs. Gigan'' *''Godzilla vs. Megalon'' *''Zone Fighter'' *''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla'' *''Terror of Mechagodzilla'' *'' '' Heisei continuity *''Godzilla'' (1954 film) *''The Return of Godzilla'' *''Godzilla vs. Biollante'' *''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah'' *''Godzilla vs. Mothra'' *''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II'' *''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla'' *''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah'' ''Tristar'' continuity *''Godzilla'' (1998 film) *''Godzilla: The Animated Series'' Millennium continuities ''Millennium'' continuity *''Godzilla'' (1954 film) *''Godzilla 2000: Millennium'' ''Megaguirus'' continuity *''Godzilla'' (1954 film) *''Godzilla vs. Megaguirus'' ''GMK'' continuity *''Godzilla'' (1954 film) *''Godzilla'' (1998 film) *''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack'' ''Kiryu Saga'' continuity *''Godzilla'' (1954 film) *''Rodan'' *''Varan'' *''Mothra'' *''Gorath'' *''Atragon'' *''Dogora'' *''Frankenstein vs. Baragon'' *''War of the Gargantuas'' *''King Kong Escapes'' *''Space Amoeba'' *''Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla'' *''Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.'' ''Final Wars'' continuity *''Godzilla: Final Wars'' MonsterVerse continuity *''Godzilla: Awakening'' *'' '' *''Skull Island: The Birth of Kong'' *''Godzilla'' (2014 film) *''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' *''Godzilla vs. Kong'' ''Shin Godzilla'' continuity *''Shin Godzilla'' ''Ani''''Goji'' continuity *''Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse'' *''Godzilla: Project Mechagodzilla'' *''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' **''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' (Manga adaptation) **''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' (Novelization) *''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle'' *''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' **''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' (Novelization) Category:Lists